


simon vs meeting blue

by gogh_away



Series: spierfeld week 2018 [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Spierfeld Week - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, theyre gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogh_away/pseuds/gogh_away
Summary: Simon asks Blue to meet him at the lake outside of town and waiting isn't fun.





	simon vs meeting blue

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i forgot about spierfeld week buts its still the 9th here so i'm still gonna post this. its not beta and tbh none of the others will be either so its gonna be garbage.

Simon remembered Blue telling him his favorite place was the lake an hour out of town. Blue had told him that he had so many memories with his mom and dad there, and last year his friend took him there for his birthday. 

 

The obvious place for Simon to tell Blue to meet him was the lake. Maybe the lake would motivate him to actually come. That or it would remind Blue of all the things they told each other and how much they trusted each other.

 

He got there at 12:33pm.

 

Simon hung his feet off the dock and sighed, the waiting had started. 

 

The first hour went by fast, his heart was beating fast and he was shaky the entire time. The second hour was just as bad. But time goes on and as Simon waited longer and longer.

 

At 4:24 Simon laid on the ground next to some trees. He was starting to doubt this but he told Blue he'd be here all day and he was sticking to that. He could do this.

 

Another hour and nothing. 

 

At 6:13 it started getting darker as the sunset so Simon sat up and started walking around the lake. If he kept laying there he would get tired and he wasn't going to let himself fall asleep. 

 

At 7:46 he started skipping rocks. He was tired and wasn't sure he could wait anymore, he didn't have a phone signal and told his mom he would be back by 9:30. Simon didn't want to worry her. 

 

When it was 8:01 he threw his last rock, it wasn't very good because in all honesty he didn't know how to skip rocks. With a heavy sigh he turned around, his head hanging.

 

“You know I'm not the best a skipping rocks but I know that's not how you do it.” Simons head shot up at the voice and he was looking straight at Bram Greenfeld. “I thought I was too late.” 

 

“You're Blue.” 

 

“Yep. Sorry it took me so long to get here. I didn't get back until two hours ago and it takes a little while to get here from town.” Bram smiled and him and Simons heart melted. Of all people it was Bram Greenfeld.

 

“Its okay, meeting you was worth the wait.” Simon smiled at him and sat down, patting a space next to him. 

 

Bram sat down next to him and smiled. “You're one of a kind Simon Spier.” 

 

“So are you Bram Greenfeld.” 

 

Their first kiss may have ended with the two of them in the water. 


End file.
